1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates generally to an image forming apparatus and method of setting image print options. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus to print a primitive image according to print options set by a user, and a method of setting the print options.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus typically performs data processing with respect to image data that is either self-created or received from an external device. The image forming apparatus transfers the processed image data to the external device or prints the processed image data on paper. The image forming apparatus includes a photocopier, a printer, a scanner, a facsimile machine, and a multifunction machine, which combines various functions of one or more of the abovementioned image forming apparatuses into a single machine.
The image forming apparatus is capable of printing a primitive image darker than normal, lighter than normal, in color, and/or in black and white.
The following describes a conventional printing operation to print a primitive image in which a user adjusts print options of the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus in the description may be a photocopier, by way of example.
To print a large number of copies of the primitive image, the user randomly sets copy options of the photocopier and prints a test copy. The user examines the test copy, and if the test copy is not satisfactory, the user resets the copy options of the photocopier and re-prints another test copy.
The user continues to reset the copy options and print test copies until the user obtains a desired copy image of the primitive image. Once the desired copy image is finally obtained after several trials, the user prints the large number of copies of the primitive image according to the current copy options.
The above example of the printing operation is similar to a copy operation of primitive images used in printing pages of a book.
However, setting copy options separately for each test copy causes the user to experience an inconvenience.
In the above example, the user may end up repeating a previous set of copy options to print a test copy that has already been printed, since the user cannot remember all of the previous sets of copy options. Consequently, such useless test copies only waste paper and toner of the photocopier.